Harry Potter and The Prisoners Revenge
by Potterformers
Summary: The replacement for Book 3 for series 1
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Prisoners Revenge**

**By Potterformers**

_**Prologue-Eventful end to a weird term**_

After the fiasco of the chamber the students of Hogwarts became more relaxed and prepared for the end of year exams. Though for Ginny who was able to pass her exams with extra distinction was advanced to be 3rd year next term. As the exams finished Harry and friends started to begin study on next years much to the protests of Ron who would rather go fly than study.

Harry was having a good week, until Draco and his cronies showed up making trouble that turned into a another tedious duel of Ninjutsu which got ended with Harry commanding, "Shadow clone jutsu," with created 2 extra clones of him and then the three of them put their hand close together as 1 created a ball of magic, another started to spin the said magic and last start to add the element of water which spun until becoming the shape of a large conical sword then Harry yelled, "Water style, Rasen-Lance," as he charged at Draco he feign and drill the attack into his ground between his feet. (As the attack is fatal.)

3 days before they were due home and finally nothing from the peanut galleries of the Slytherin variety. After a while Harry and Ginny got so Harry sent, '_Gin, you want to go and fly,_' nodding excitedly Ginny sent, '_Sure lets go and have some fun,_' with that a opened their dorm room window the jumped out and flew off over the castle, black lake and forbidden forest they were literally on the clouds as they flew Harry and Ginny bond grow stronger, now having the constant desire to hug and feel close to each other, realizing this Harry sent, '_We must in the third and final stage Gin, it means that we must stay close for 5 maybe 10 months,_' though surprise at that, it did turn Ginny on greatly.

Now the final day had approached Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made plans for the summer, both Harry and Ginny were wish that she could join the next summers Auror Apprenticeship program so she could help catch the bad guys. Now packed and ready they say goodbye to Hogwarts and left for the train this time actually taking it to the station.

After 4 hours they arrived to see Molly and Arthur waiting on the platform, as they saw their children disembark followed by Harry who informed, "Molly, Arthur, I think it is time to talk about sleeping arrangements this Gin and I are in the final stage of the soul bonding process and it requires us to be fiscally close but not intimately close i.e. down each others pants," surprised at this, but they accepted this and invited them to stay the summer to which he nodded happily.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-Welcome back to the Burrow**_

A flame travel later the Weasleys and Harry were outside of the Burrow, after getting settled in Ginny's room Harry and Ginny returned down stairs where Ron asked, "Hey Harry, do you think we'll back in the Auror Apprenticeship Program this summer?" "Honestly, got no clue, I mean we did make them look bad last year!" Harry said, but then added, "But lets just enjoy the summer and have before starting our holiday assignments," with that they broken out the chessboard where Ron started whipping Harry into next week.

It wasn't long into the summer when they started to train for Quidditch and wandless magic for Harry and Ginny to reach N.E.W.T. level where they were casting complex spells, when the Daily Prophet with the headline:

[Mass breakout of Azkaban.

On the 20th of April the Lestranges, Malfoys and Peter Pettigrew escaped] interrupted them, then 5 minutes later Harry receives a letter from Madam Bones:

[Mr. Potter,

Phoenix, Warpath, Ruinix and the new Wasp are been reactivated and requested to show up at a briefing concerning the recent breakout with Department of Law Enforcement

And welcome home from another term of Hogwarts

We'll see you on the 20th of June

Madam Bones] after reading he showed Ron and Ginny, then showed Molly who said, "Harry, Ron, promise me that Ginny will be safe in the program and she can join with you this summer," "We will not let anything happen to Her Molly all the armor has built in port keys and Wasp has a built in shrinking charm for those tight spots," Harry answered, with a nod of acceptance from Molly Ginny jumped into her mothers arms and hugged, while Harry wrote a quick note to Hermione saying that we'll are called back to active duty and study is put on hold and sent via Hedwig.

Meanwhile at the Granger residence Hermione was preparing to go on a short holiday with her parents with Hedwig flew in see that she had a letter and untied it from the owls leg, gave Hedwig an owl treat and read the letter:

[Hermione,

There has been a breakout at the wizard prison and we've been called in to help with the damage control. Sorry for any plans that had been put into play but I do have a solution, take your parents to the Potter estate and have M.E.R.L.I.N. pamper them in the health spa facilities

See you at the Ministry

Harry

P.S. Wasp is joining us] once it set in Hermione was pissed that she could spend some time with her parents, but smiled at the compromise and called, "Mom, Dad we need to talk," then Mr. and Mrs. Granger came threw the door asking, "Hermione dear, what's wrong?" their answer was given to them by reading the note from Harry, as they finished it they were smiling though disappointed at the no holidays.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-Return of the Enforcers**_

2 days later while the Grangers were settle in the Potter manor and were now relaxing, Harry and his friends were collecting evidence at Azkaban in their armors while the wizard warden had Patronus charms cast Harry and his friends could work uninterrupted by the Dementors which Harry had a bad reaction to.

With no leads to work with, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron went to Potter Manor to study a person could escape the Dementors and learn the Patronus charm themselves for they learned that although Dumbledore protested Minister Fudge request Hogwarts be guarded by the Dementors, "You'd think that after getting my report from case and my reaction to the Dementors they would go more for Auror guards than Dementors?" Harry asked, to that Hermione answered, "Fudge isn't been illogical, I mean to assume that the convicts would go to Hogwarts just because we would be there, its just stupid," "Yeah Hermione, you, Ron and Harry would be more in the open out doing the field work not at school with teachers and their Patroni," Ginny said.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Discover the Patroni**_

A month after getting nowhere with the investigation (only saying that the Dementors can not sense animal feelings and memories) they started to practice the 3 types Patronus charms with limited success.

While they were practicing outside Harry yells, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and a silver stag burst forth from Harry's wand, galloped around and vanished, then Ginny cried, "EXPECTO PATRONUM," as a silver doe burst from her wand and did the some as Harrys, Hermione then commanded, "EXPECTO PATRONUM," then a silver lioness leapt from her wand and prowled then vanished and finally Ron shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM," as a silver lion also leapt from his wand prowled. "Alright guys we've master the standard patronus and now for the blazing patronus charm, remember the Incendio patronum," informed Harry.

2 days after they mastered the patronus charms they were easily mastering the blazing one, with a fiery dragon for Harry and Ginny and a fiery eagle for Ron and Hermione. "Now, guys lets start the combiner patronus with gestalt patronum," which was the just as easy to master as the blazing patronus because as they all yelled, "GESTALT PATONUM," as a male and female dragon/deer hybrids flew from Harrys and Ginnys wand in a the colors of Gryffindor with black accents, a Gryffindor colored male and female griffins flew from Rons and Hermiones wand.

After a while they went back out to set up stakeout at the Lestranges estates and Malfoy manors. 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-Bad news trail turns ice cold, good news Happy Birthday Harry**_

As the investigation went on for 2 months there was nothing or they just keep missing them, Harry says to his friends and future wife (the soul bond between Harry and Ginny is complete and Ginny is wearing Lily's engagement ring, but Hermione and Ron are in their beginning of the third stage), "Lets call it quits and get out of it is my birthday tomorrow," then nodded and left via their armors element powers to the Potter manor.

Harry awoke the next morning to a sleeping Ginny by his side and presents at the foot of his bed, although he couldn't get up and open them as Ginny was on his arm and ½ on his chest, so he just decide to wait until she wakes normally and god she was adorable there, '_Your not so bad yourself Handsome,_' Ginny sent fully awake, '_Honey how long have you been awake for?_' Harry sent, '_long enough to hear thoughts on how adorable I am and will continue to be and thank you for the complement,_' smiling Harry gave her a kiss full on the lips and golden light surrounded them. Finally once Ginny adjusted her position to his lap while he was sitting against the head frame wandlessly summoning present to him to open, the first was seeker gloves with defensive charms (Dragonhide) from Sirius, second a holy with 5 phoenix tail feathers core Auror staff from Moody, third a black with emerald green piped jacket (also Dragonhide) from Kingsley, forth gold with onyx and ruby phoenix pendent from Ginny, fifth monster book of monsters from Hagrid, sixth broom servicing kit from Hermione, seventh Molly famous cooking from the Weasleys and eighth Chudley Cannons merchandise from Ron. (The last he groaned at since he a Harpy fan by choose)

After getting dressed in their Dragonhide gear Harry and Ginny went down stairs to meet the Weasleys, Grangers, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Moody and Kingsley. After having breakfast the Quidditch players went to play with non-players watching and cheering. After enjoying the day the Aurors and Apprentices went to the ministry where they were given their assignments.

As the day wore on and still nothing from the Lestranges, Malfoy and Pettigrew they called it quits in favor of dinner for Harry's party.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-Diagon Alley turmoil**_

The time has come for the trip for school and new third year course books, Harry and Ginny taking Care of magical creature and Ancient ruins, Hermione taking everything and Ron taking Arithmancy and divination. As they got ready Harry and his decided on wearing their dragonhide gear and traveled by Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron and went threw the barrier, where they went to Gringotts, the a cart ride late Harry had original copies of all courses written by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helena Ravenclaw for all subjects and 20 Galleon to share with Ginny for their trips to Hogsmeade during school.

Since Harry, Ginny and Hermione have robes that are charmed to fit as you grow Ron needed new robes as of having a growth spurt. All was fine until the explosions started and the shit the fan, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were fighting with all elements of Ninjutsu while Ron was wandless casting abilities threw the soul bond of his and Hermione's to fire standard stunners spells left and right.

Finally after Harry's attack dog jutsu subdued their enemies, they sent a messenger patronus to the ministry, then checked for casualties and finally unmasking their attackers to find the Lestranges and Malfoys but no Pettigrew. Arriving on the scene Kingsley asked, "What's going on here?" after get all the statements from Harry, his friends and other witness, he relieved the dogs of the captives, apperated them to the ministry and gave them a nice comfy cell until their trial.

After all that had happen Harry, his wife-to-be Ginny, Hermione and Ron headed to collect the rest of the school supplies and go back to the Burrow to finish off all their assignments for the summer or Ron case start them all. As the weeks went on they started to master the mind arts of magic, by the 31st of August Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were finished in their training and studies.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-demented Hogwarts express**_

September 1st Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys woke earlier than expected came down stairs and ate breakfast. After finishing breakfast, they returned up stairs to get their trunks and bring them down stairs ready to be packed into the car for their ride to the train.

After arriving at the train station Molly commands, "Fred, George and Percy you first," as the 3 older Weasley's walk threw the barrier, then She continues with, "Ron your with us and Hermione," then they disappeared threw the barrier. After the others had gone threw Harry sends Ginny, '_Gin honey, let's go threw for and hope we get a good_,' Ginny looks at him and sends, '_Yeah Harry but ladies first_,' as she smirked and walk up to the barrier and Harry following chuckling as they pass threw to the see the scarlet train in all its glory. After saying goodbye to the adult Weasley they boarded and found a seat with Ginny on Harry's lap both of them snoozing. ¼ if the way threw the journey they were joined by Remus John Lupin who woke them up see him Harry said, "Hey Moony, how come you're here?" as he offered a seat next to Harry since Ginny is on his lap, "Hello Harry and well I'm the new D.A.D.A. teacher!" Lupin answered, then asked, "how did you my Marauder nickname?" raising his eyebrows, Harry went on to explain how he came across the Marauder's crest on a dairy in the Potter family Library.

As the conversion switched to what third year courses they were signing up for this year and how Ginny is going into third year as per the completed soul bond to the visits to Hogsmeade, the all of a sudden Harry started to feel something bad and then exclaims, "Blood hell Dementors," the drawing his wand yelling, "Expecto Patronum," after and silver stag jump out and cantered warming up everyone as a Dementors glided by the door only to be stopped before being repelled as Lupin said calmly, "We are not hiding Pettigrew in robes," as he went for his wand silently casting a silvery wall.

A few minutes after the Dementors left Remus broke out an extra large bar chocolate to counteract the effects of the Dementors aura and commented, "Harry how and why are you able conjure a Patronus charm?" Harry replied, "Well during the holidays we all worked as apprentices for the Aurors and we were investigating the break out of Askaban and found while we were there that I attracted the Dementors like a magnet!"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- Relax and the choosing**_

After leaving the station in the horseless carriages they headed towards Hogwarts Harry, his fiancé and his friends wearing their school Dragonhide robes (given to them by Professor Dumbledore) which had built in warming and Dementor notice me not charms to allow them to slip by them without detection, '_It is a mystery honey, the minister know about you from the reports this summer,_' Ginny sent, '_Yeah Honey, but lets not let them get in the way of our studies,_' Harry sent back.

After entering and taking their seats they half listen to the sorting ceremony while watching, Ron and Hermione looked as though they were have a mind link argument which gave them a headache. After an hour of sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave the rules and regulations speech along the new appointments of the staff as well as the reason the Dementors a guarding the school. With that finished they ate in an uproar of conversation, and then they were excused to their dorms.

In the morning they found application form that needed to be filled out for the third year so they filled them out having the Ginny and Harry going for Ancient Runes and Care of Magical creatures, while Hermione went for everything and Ron went Care of Magical creatures to be with Harry and Divination because it could be faked and there for easy. After filling it out they went to deliver them to Professor McGonagall, have breakfast and then enjoy the weekend.

After spending time studying their new courses to get ready for Monday Harry decides to ask, "Hey why don't we have a break and stretch our animal forms?" Ron and Ginny were practical bouncing off their couch while Hermione thought a moment before replying, "Sure I've been meaning to test the powers of the Ravenclaw falcon!" with that Harry lead them out the door.

Once in the Transfiguration court yard Harry started his transform into his phoenix form, Ginny transformed into her winged wolf, Ron became his Gryffindor lion and Hermione became her Ravenclaw falcon form. Soon after their full transformation Harry, Ginny and Hermione took off in flight while ran full pelt threw the school and out the entrance halls doors. After a further hour Fawkes joined in the flying and started to teach Harry the ropes of the powers of a phoenix, when a new winged wolf appeared in a flash of colour next to Ginny, which was when Fawkes shrilled, "Silverbolt it is good to see again but why are you here?" seeing Fawkes, Silverbolt growled happily, "I heard there was a new winged wolf in town and want to shown him or her the ropes of handling our forms!" as he notices Ginny and well wolf calls her causing her to make a bark like laugh.

Meanwhile Ron was adjusting to his lion form as figured his forms powers and skill as he mastered the strike laser claw, Diamond strike laser claw and traveling by earth (meaning the melting into the ground and reappearing elsewhere). While Hermione started to learn how to control the ruins on her form with summoned different wind and lightning based attacks and shields.

Soon Harry changed to his griffin form, Ginny went for her Garuda and Hermione and Ron just switched their forms and started to master the powers and skills, soon Ron returned to his lion form, while Harry and Ginny went for their final form of Dragon and Chimera respectively just to make Hagrid happy when he saw Harry change into the type of dragon he was.

Soon after that they mastered the power of their forms; they had put on a show for the rest of the school. All of the houses and staff except Slytherin and Professor Snape were cheering as they got the spectacle of some decent entertainment and fun before school started. "Our students are amazingly aren't they Albus?" McGonagall enquired, see the pride in her eyes Dumbledore replied, "Yes their skills are amazing, you should see them while their doing raids for the Aurors, I've been told that they're unstoppable!" now beaming with the same pride as his deputy headmistress.

After 2 hours of watching the different routines the students watched as the a black, gold and crimson dragon changed to the form of Harry Potter, with a tight fitting black button up dress shirt over a crimson and golden yellow polo shirt respectable muscular upper body frame with black and green cargo pants, at which got every witch including the Slytherins drooling over him. As the other changed back to their human form which also got the same result from the whole school. (A/N while they train in their animal forms their human forms become more toned)


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-A Boggart of problems**_

Monday rose out of nowhere, while Harry's fiancé would rather sleep in, Harry was already up and having a shower, after getting out of the shower he went to the mirror and started to feel a blush coming but it wasn't coming from him, but then the realization hit so he sent, '_Morning love, have nice sleep, or are enjoying the view,_' when the blushing became more prominent he hears Ginnys voice, '_Morning Handsome and yes to both,_' then Harry just laughed.

After coming down to the Head boy and girl common room they met Percy, Penelope Clearwater a Ravenclaw Head girl, Ron and Hermione. As they left to go to the great hall for breakfast and their schedules, once in the Penelope went to Ravenclaw table, while Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Percy went to the Gryffindor table helping themselves to an assortment of breakfast favorites.

After breakfast Professor McGonagall came to pass out the years timetables, when she got to the Gryffindor Trio and Ginny handed them theirs and called for Hermione to follow as she needed discuss her timetable so she led away while the rest read their timetables:

**Break Times:**

6:00am to 7:50: Breakfast all week

11:55 to 1:00: Lunch all week

2:40 to 4:00: Early Tea Wednesday

4:30 to 9:00: Dinner all week but Wednesday

**Monday**

8:10am to 9:30: Transfiguration

9:55am to 11:50: D.A.D.A.

1:20 to 2:30: Charms

2:40 to 4:00: Charms

**Tuesday**

8:10am to 9:30: Potions

9:55am to 11:50: Ancient Runes

1:20 to 2:30: D.A.D.A

2:40 to 4:00: History of Magic

**Wednesday**

8:10am to 9:30: Care of Magical Creatures

9:55am to 11:50: Charms

1:20 to 2:30: D.A.D.A

4:30 to 9:00: Astronomy

**Thursday**

8:10am to 9:30: D.A.D.A

9:55am to 11:50: Ancient Runes

1:20 to 2:30: Transfigurations

2:40 to 4:00: Charms

**Friday**

8:10am to 9:30: Charms

9:55am to 11:50: Transfigurations

1:20 to 2:30: Care of Magical Creatures

2:40 to 4:00: Ancient Runes

Harry then look at Ginnys which was the same as his.

As they started their classes Harry, Ginny, Ron with help and Hermione successfully transfigured their porcupines into pincushions earning themselves 20 points for Gryffindor total.

Then Defense against the dark arts was the turning into a very awesome lesson when Professor Lupin said that we were doing a practical lesson as we started with Boggarts shapes shifters they take form in which a person fears. After a Snape in granny clothes, a snake turning into a jack a the box and a spider in roller skates later it was Harrys turn as he was think thought of pink and white pokadotted Dementor but Harry cried, "EXPECTO PATRON," then with Prongs by his side Harry faced the Boggart which changed into a Dementor Harry then said, "Riddikulus," then it was pink with white dots all over his body which sent every one in the class to the floor rolling with laughter until tears came to their eyes even the Slytherin were laughing at Boggart which exploded with the amount of force the laughter.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-No sign no point but Fudge is being an arse**_

A week before the Quidditch season started at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends were called to the Headmasters office. When they got there and notice Minister Fudge arguing with Professor Dumbledore, Harry then interrupted them with, "Professor, what's up?" already knowing he was there Dumbledore ignoring Fudge said, "Well Harry, since there has been no witness spotting Pettigrew here, so I believe that rather than try to get his revenge on you and decided to go into hiding I then owled the ministry to remove the Dementor guards so we can have normal school year for a change although this git," pointing at Fudge before continuing, "came over and kept insisting that they should stay til the holiday!" furious Harry yelled at the Minister, "Fudge it has been 6 months you'd think that he'd surface by now if he was trying to kill me? Huh!" satisfied with the flinch he got, "I think its time to make a vote of no confidence don't you think Professor?" Harry threatened to which the Professor nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10-Emergancy meeting of the Wizengamot Fudges fate**_

As the courtroom filled up Albus Dumbledore taking his seat as chief warlock, Harry in the Potter seat and Sirius in the Black seat. After all were seated Albus bang his gavel saying, "Order, order this court has been assembled to assess the right of the title of Minister held by one Cornelius Oswald Fudge, What are the comments?" Harry stood up to be recognized to which he was then he said, "Lords and Ladies of the court on the 6th of September there was a breakout at Azkaban which prompted my team and I to investigate it, upon arrival the Dementors immediately swarmed around me and I became swamp with dark memories until the Warden shot and Patronus Charm, then gave me some chocolate and we began to investigated it finding zilch until that Diagon Alley incident, after filling the reports on the breakout along with a note on how they affected me giving the copy to the proper person including the Minister who was to be kept apprised of the investigation," shocked at the ministers stupidity Madam Longbottom calls, "If the minister knew that the affect the Dementors had on you why were they chosen to watch over the school while you are studying?" "I don't know madam Longbottom I really don't!" Harry replied.

After half an hour of getting no answers from Fudge, Dumbledore orders the court, "Alright then lets start the vote all those in favor say 'Aye,'" as 25% of the court said Aye, Albus continued, "and against," 75% of the court said, "Nay," "Very well, Cornelius Fudge is staying as the Minister of Magic," Albus said banging his gavel.

Meanwhile somewhere in the South Pacific a balding man with buck teeth looked around and saw it squeaking he said, "My lord, we must prepare the ritual of repowerment," picking up a snake-like baby. Just then a snake appeared out of nowhere, "Ah, Nagini come we need your assistance to," the baby hissed, so the snake slithered after them.

Albus, Harry and Sirius were now pacing the chief warlocks offices pissed even Harry could sense Ginnys fury and desire to bat boogie the lot of them, after an hour Sirius said, "Well this is not going as well as we thought so there's nothing to do but hope Fudge realizes his mistake," "Yeah Sirius, but I've got class and Hogwarts needs it Headmaster, so see you next summer," said Harry, the men shook hands then Sirius stepped into the shadows and disappeared, as Harry grasped Dumbledores hand and vanished in a ball of fire.

Then after a few minutes Harry and Dumbledore were in the Headmasters office target practice room blasting away at all the targets until there was nothing but ash (Harry's targets were reduced to ash faster because of the fire fusion spells he can use) after another 2 hours Professor McGonagall walked in with Hermione, Ginny and Ron noticing the ashes Ron said, I take it that Fudge is still minister?" he received no answer the look on their faces was the answer, after a minute McGonagall said, "Luck came was up for us today, but Harry you have classes to study, so off to bed and we'll see you tomorrow," with that in mind they left for the Head boy common room and then to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11-Harrys point is made clear finally**_

Quidditch season first game has come (and the last for Oliver Wood) and the crowd was cheering as Harry and Cedric Diggory seeker dueled for the snitch unaware of the Dementors Lure which wasn't until a flaming dragon appeared destroying the creatures.

As Harry was concentrating on snitch and keeping Cedric off his tail, he start to feel cool colder than normal so he looked up around and he saw them everywhere he realized that he and Cedric need to land and land now so he yelled, "Cedric, we've got to get down before we're kissed," nodding Cedric descended towards the pitch, then it became deathly cold so Harry cried, "Incendio Patronum," generating a flaming dragon warm them on the way down.

Soon after Harry and Cedric landed, 1 extra dragon and 2 eagles blazed threw joining Harrys dragon destroying every Dementor, after a few minutes they were joined by a silver phoenix and silver wolf. 10 minutes later with the match canceled Dumbledore roared, "Someone get the minister here **NOW**," his voice reverberating threw the stadium.

An hour after the minister had arrived, he cowering under the tempers of Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. "You see what happen because of your stupidity; we almost lost 2 students one of them I have to add is responsible for all the latest success rate of arrest?" Albus and Minerva roared, "How could be so reckless of the children safety?" screamed Molly while Fudge just cringed unable to talk.

Meanwhile Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had their fingers in their ears because of the shouting they could hear thanks to their animagus forms and they were in the Great Hall silently having dinner. '_So you think he has the point now that Cedric and I got attacked,_' Harry sent, '_No clue honey,_' Ginny sent back.

The next day Professor Dumbledore calls the hall to order and announces, "Because as of yesterday, the Dementors have been returned to Azkaban and Minister Fudge has stepped down as minister in favor of Madam Amelia Bones," which got a roar of approval from every student save the Slytherin and staff.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12-Return to routine sort of**_

With the Dementors gone from their guard of the school, Harry's studies return to normal and he was able to do the work in his classes flawlessly without worry of attack. After completing an essay on werewolves, animagus and their differences plus what classification are they?

[Animagi is a term used to describe the transformation of wizard or witch into an animal akin to their personality, soul purity and magical cores.

Werewolves when transformed, blood thirsty beasts that would killed their best friend nor have any other instinct but survival.

The main difference between Werewolves and Animagi are that the later can elected to change when they desire, where as the former have no choose and transform at the sight of the full moon however though Werewolves are dangerous they do tolerate mundane animals and animagi in their company in short my classification of the werewolf is that they are grey area creature you have their choices made for them by been pureblooded bigots.]

'_Harry, are you finished?_' Ginny voice sounded in his mind, '_Almost love, just running a spellchecking and auto speller charms,_' thought Harry, as he waved a hand over the paper causing a golden glow to form then subsided. While sharing the information of the essay threw the bond, Ginny had finished as well and were free for the rest of the day. So they went out and had some fun in animal forms.

2 hours latter before tea it started to get cold and Harry recognized the problem immediately as the Dementors were back but they were stronger than the before as they literally caused Harrys world to go dark. Sensing this Ginny commanded, "Gestalt Patronum," sending a Gryffindor colored dragon/deer hybrid to fight these wild Dementors, while overwhelmed Ginny saw Ron and Hermione cast their griffin patroni to even the odds and wakening Harry whom sent his dragon/deer hybrid patronus.

After leaving nothing but the cloaks of the Dementors behind (which looked like swish cheese) Dumbledore came out, with McGonagall whom asked, "Is everyone alright and what happen?" recovered Harry said, "We'll need some chocolate Professor and it seemed to be wild or escaped Dementors had shown up!" with that Dumbledore said, "Harry I think it is time to call another meeting," with that Harry grasped the Headmasters hand flashed to the ministry.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13-Answers are required**_

In Ministry of Magic, a ball of fire appeared depositing Harry and Albus, whom the latter informed, "Harry I'll be informing the Minister, while you inform Rufus that of the attack," Harry answers with a nod as they headed for the elevators. Separating at the D.M.L.E. Floor Harry made his way to the department heads office.

Rufus was busy filing away the few case that get solved while Harry was at school (which was a downer, been ousted by students) when he heard a knock at his door, "enter," he said and was surprised to see Harry walk threw the door, "Ah Auror Potter, how can I help?" he finished, "Rufus, there were Dementors still hanging around," started Harry, "Any reason for them or were they rouge?" Harry finished.

Minister Bones had entered with Albus as they heard the last comment from Harry, Amelia then said, "Not that we've seen but the ones from Azkaban could have bred while guarding Hogwarts and not trained them to respond to commands of the Ministry handles," Rufus nodded his agreement with her and Harry then asked, "I thought their breeding was to be under handler supervision?" Albus said, "Got point Harry! But sometimes it hard to know when they will breed and which ones will do," as they continued to discussion of the situation until Harry was dismissed to return to school and he flash out.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14-It's beginning to look like Christmas**_

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were looking forward to Christmas, as they started to share ideas about getting presents for their families and where it will be held. Ideas started come to them: (Harrys list only)

A Silk winter cloak for Molly.

A collection of muggles model planes for Arthur.

A self updating book of wards and curse breaking spells for Bill.

A book on dragons for Charlie.

A selection of ice Phoenix quills for Percy.

Harry's father's book of past pranks the Marauders had done for the twins.

A pair of Black dragonhide dueling gloves for Ron.

A pair of Silver dragonhide knee boots of Hermione.

A Firebolt for Ginny and a Dragon pendant.

As they headed to the train they said goodbye to their year mates that were staying and went to board the train. They had then nodded off in the compartment they picked arriving at the station, as they were woken by the Twins whom said, "We're here, get your stuff ready," in unison.

After exiting the train Harry notice that Molly was looking for them and when she found him, she hugged him and said, "Welcome home, Harry are you staying the Holidays with us?" Harry nodded and said, "Yes, Molly but I'd like to go to Diagon Alley first to get the presents?" as he waved a hand over his gear sending them home.

Hours later in Diagon Alley a ball of fire erupted and deposited a raven haired teen, Harry then went to Gringotts to withdraw some money and began shopping. When he noticed a rather plump rat that was familiar (Wormtail) running and said, "Pettigrew, get back here, Incendio Lumos (Harry Potter version of Boltflare on Huntik)," blinding the rat and then Harry conjured a magic containing cage which the rat stumbled into.

After getting his purchases Harry then went to the Leaky for lunch, wrote a note, stuck it on the cage, and sent the cage to the Ministry and his purchases home.

Disillusioned Harry was flying across London relaxing enough that he was still airborne, he sent to Ginny, '_Honey, I'll see you tomorrow morning,_' then Ginnys voice came, '_Okay Love, see ya tomorrow,_' then he saw the Potter estate, he then landed and then enter hearing Merlin (M.E.R.L.I.N.) voice, "Welcome home young master how was first term?" "Eventful Merlin! The house is great though," sighed Harry, then continued, "Prepare tea and I'll have it out here," minutes later Harry was enjoying a nice dinner then showered and gone to bed.

Christmas day Harry woke to the smells of breakfast cooking and Ginny voice, '_Morning Harry, we're here waiting for you to come down and open present,_' ecstatic Harry bounced out of bed, showered, changed and went down to meet everyone. Once Harry got down stairs he noticed the Grangers, the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Tonks and Moody. After breakfast much to the protests of Ron whom wanted to open presents first before food (Surprises never cease) they headed to the lounge, started to open the presents Harrys were:

Weasley jumper and fudge from Molly and Arthur.

A book on defensive wards from Bill.

Emerald green dragonhide battle robe from Charlie. (the Dragon died of natural causes)

The latest fashion of Muggle clothes from the Grangers.

A book on curses from Remus, Kingsley and Tonks.

Dragonhide Auror utility belt with staff holster from Moody.

Firebolt from Sirius.

More Chudley Cannons merchandise from Ron. (You'd think Ron would learn.)

Gold, onyx and ruby Phoenix pendant from Ginny.

After hours of opening presents Harry suggested, "Why don't we have duel tournament guys so we're not rusty by the end of summer and I could use some practice with my staff?" as he summoned his staff, the others nodded and they went outside. At the outdoor dueling practice arena opponents selected Harry vs. Moody went first, making the first move Harry said, "Incendio Avian," conjuring 5 small flaming phoenixes which shot at Moody whom with a agility charm placed on his fake leg sidestepped and fired a stunner at Harry who also sidestepped the shot and blasted more curses and hex, as the battle waged it was evenly matched until Harry sent flame stunners at Moody in rapid succession and successfully hit him. (The charm was wearing off)

Tournament over the winner by tie Harry and Ginny. As Molly called them in for lunch before the Aurors left to the go home and get ready for work tomorrow. Days later, it was New Years Eve and the start of a new year means that their Holidays were almost over.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15-End of another year**_

With the holidays over exams now weeks away, holiday assignments done (Ron just barely finished before the train reached Hogsmeade station) and all the time is spent working on the revision. Harry and Ginny finished the revision thanks to their link, Ron was having difficulty because of the bad choice of divination and Hermione whom drop Muggle Studies and Divination due to almost driven insane also finished like Harry and Ginny.

The day of the tests was as follows: (Harry and Ginny)

Monday D.A.D.A. and Transfiguration.

Tuesday C.o.M.C. and Charms.

Wednesday History and Runes.

Thursday break.

Friday Potions and Astronomy.

The Saturday after the exams was Valentines Day and it was spent in the final visit to Hogsmeade village where Harry bought the girls formal dresses at Glad Rags fashion, emerald green with black highlights for Ginny and Navy blue with silver highlights for Hermione which the later was shared by Ron.

They then net the girls at the Three Broomsticks, for lunch and showing them their purchases, which was greeted by an intense snogging by the girls and after lunch they headed for their rooms for a bit of fun alone style.

After three weeks, the seventh years finished their exams and were ready for the summer and their new career. As all the Hogwarts finished packing for the summer and the leaving feast the Golden Quartet were hoping that they still be doing the Apprenticeships for the Aurors.


End file.
